Eighty Percent
by ice illuser
Summary: There was a good eighty percent chance that the feelings that L held for Amane Misa were more than strictly platonic.


Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, L wouldn't have died. Since he did, Death Note obviously does not belong to me.

A/N: Due to all the reviews I got from Irrational and Illogical, my other L/Misa fic, I decided to write another one. It came to me when I reread that one that I really didn't stick in that many percentages, so I decided to come up with this. Hope you like!

--

_There was a good 80 chance, _L mused, as he carefully stacked his infinite supply of sugar cubes into a grand mansion, _that I might feel something more towards Amane Misa than is strictly platonic. _

Light glanced over to L, and snorted. He was sure that there was really something wrong with the world when the world's greatest detective was an eccentric young man who preferred to crouch rather than sit, obsessively ate sweets to the point where Light really wondered whether or not the man had taste buds, and had gigantic bags under his eyes.

"_Light!" _sang out an extremely happy voice, as the blonde owner of said voice wrapped herself around Light, and hugged him tightly, "Misa missed you!"

Light grunted in a noncommittal way, as he also thought that there also was something really wrong with the world when the second Kira who _should _have been a valuable ally just had to be stupid girl that was completely infatuated with him. Of course, there were upsides to this as well. Misa was extremely easy to control after all, it could have been worse.

L glanced over at Misa, and with his finger carefully holding a sugar cube in place, he asked, "Misa-san, shouldn't you be at work?"

Misa looked over at L, and pouted, "Misa wants to spend more time with Light!" she pronounced firmly.

L nodded slowly, "I see," he stated simply, returning to his pressing task with the sugar cubes, carefully placing another one on the gradually forming tower on the side.

Light stared at the mansion of sugar cubes with something akin to consternation, before cautiously asking, "Shouldn't we be trying to figure out who Kira is?"

L shrugged, abandoning his sugar cubes for a moment to sip his cup of nearly solid tea, "So far we have successfully caught Higuchi, which is great accomplishment. Unless of course you want to return to the fact that Misa-san has a 98 chance of being the second Kira, and a 99 chance of you being the first one." _Yes, _he thought, nodding to himself, _Misa-san was almost definitely the second Kira, to the point that I would bet all my sweets on it. Therefore, the chance of my feelings toward her of being more than platonic, have decreased by one percent. _

"You've still got that theory?" Light asked in an amused tone, gently prying Misa's fingers off of him, "Haven't we already proved ourselves to be innocent over and over by now?"

"Yes," L agreed, going back to the sugar cubes, "But there is still a high chance." _Yes, there has been and always will be. You'd best remember that. _

Light snorted, and shook his head, while Misa put her hands on her hips and scowled at L, "If you're so sure, Ryuuzaki-san," Misa said, "then you should give Light a break! Then we can go on a date!"

L's hands clenched for a split second, but quickly relaxed before Light could take notice. _ Bad, _he thought to himself as he ignored Misa's chatter to create a spire for the sugar cube mansion, _I shouldn't react at all to what she's saying. That makes the chance go back up to 80. It's not good to show a weakness like that before the main suspects, especially Light. If he is Kira, which is most likely, he could take advantage. Not good. _

He casually popped a sugar cube into his mouth, "If you like," he said offhandedly, crunching on the sugar cube, "but on your own time please, Misa-san."

"You just want to keep Light to yourself, don't you?" accused Misa, pointing at L, "Misa always knew you were a pervert!"

L sighed as he ignored Misa (_Really, how many times had this girl called him a pervert?) _and reached over for the large piece of strawberry cake that was sitting just in front of him. Unfortunately, Misa had already predicted this, and quickly snatched away the plate, "Misa isn't giving this back unless Ryuuzaki-kun let's Light and Misa to go on a date!" she threatened, holding the plate far away from L.

L stared at the plate with longing, chewing on his thumb. He tilted his head to the side, and then asked, "Could you please give me back the cake, Misa-san?"

Misa shook her head vehemently, "No! Not until Ryuuzaki-san let's Light go on a date with Misa!"

Light inwardly groaned, as he turned from the computer screen to look at Misa, "Misa, really—" he began, but was cut off when L sighed again, and waved a hand dismissively.

"You can go on a date with Light, Misa-san," he said, holding out his hand, "Can I have my cake back now?"

Misa squealed happily, carelessly setting the plate on the table, and launching herself at Light. As L eagerly reached over to reclaim his cake, Light sighed as he tried prying Misa's fingers off of him, except this time she refused to let go.

L neatly stuck a fork in the cake, and began to eat while blankly watching the ensuing tussle between Light and Misa. Seeing Misa's happily light expression in contrast to the expression of masked irritation from Light made his stomach turn, and suddenly, he didn't feel like eating cake anymore at all. He gently set down his fork with a slight clank, and simply stared as Misa pulled on Light's arm.

"Come on Light!" Misa pleaded, holding onto Light's arm, and trying to pull him towards the door, "Let's go!"

Light wrenched his arm away, as he turned back to the computer, "I'm _busy _Misa," Light growled, with obvious irritation.

Misa pouted unhappily, but withdrew her arm. She then turned to L who was still impassively observing the entire scene, and frowned. She pointed one perfectly manicured finger at L, and proclaimed, "Pervert, what have you done to my Light!"

L tilted his head to the left, "I don't know what you mean, Misa-san," he said honestly.

Misa's frown grew more pronounced, as she once again snatched the cake away, "You're working Light too hard!" she yelled, holding the plate high above her head, "You must want to keep Light all to yourself!"

L took a long sip of his sugary tea, and replied, "No, Misa-san. Not at all."

"Liar!" Misa accused, "You're not getting this cake back!" she said, promptly grabbing the fork, scooping up a big chunk of cake, and stuffing it into her mouth. From the way her mouth twisted, she didn't enjoy the sweet taste at all, but she did swallow.

L nodded gravely, as he thought to himself, _she doesn't like cake. That therefore makes the chance go down five percentage points. _"I'm glad you enjoy the cake, Misa-san," he said out loud, smiling faintly, "Perhaps you would like some more?" he asked, gesturing to the wide variety of cakes spread out before him.

Misa's mouth twisted down even farther, "No!" she proclaimed, stamping her foot, "Misa is a model, she needs to watch her weight!"

L started to build stairs going up the sugar cube tower, "So you can't enjoy sweets? What a shame," he stated.

"Misa doesn't like sweets anyway!" Misa said, frown turning into a pout.

L inwardly cheered, _Down another five percentage points! Now the chance is just at seventy percent!_

Light turned around irritably, "Misa, keep it down," he said curtly, and then turned back around to regard the data on the computer screen.

L watched as Misa's face fell for a second, and then quickly straightened back into its normal smiling expression. He felt his heart clench, and thought, _back up ten percentage points then. _He carefully put down the sugar cubes, and asked, "How is your work going, Misa-san?"

Misa instantly brightened and began to babble, "Well, Misa is now filming a romance movie, but she had to argue with the director to keep it PG since Misa has a boyfriend now, but it's still really fun, and should be really good! And then Misa has a lot of photo shoots to do, lots, and lots, and lots, but Misa is working hard! And Misa is also thinking about recording another CD soon!"

L nodded slowly, "That sounds nice. I'm sure Misa-san will do fine."

Misa beamed, and swooping in, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Thank you Ryuuzaki-san!" she chirped.

L carefully kept his composure, and watched as Misa skipped away towards Light again. _And with that, _he thought to himself, resuming his task with the sugar cubes, _the probability goes up to one hundred percent. Oh well. _

--

A/N: How was it? I apologize for any OOCness, or any discontinuity with the actual manga. And I couldn't think of a better ending, really sorry. Please review!


End file.
